


Snowy Ambush

by DaisyDooooo



Series: A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: December 2020 series, F/M, Fluff, Snowball Fights, dousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Daniel and Daisy are running late on a snowy day.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036848
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Snowy Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> This is the tenth entry into the aos Christmas series. This entry is super winters and cute. I had some trouble getting inspired today (it’s a little harder then I thought to write over two hundred words a day), but I finally got some words down. I hope you enjoy!

Daniel watched a flurry form into a blanket of snow on their front lawn from the window. They were on their way out of the house, but Daisy was taking longer than expected to get ready. She sent Daniel into the living room so that he would ‘stop distracting’ her. “Alright,” he heard her from behind him, “I’m ready.” 

He turned around to see her and a smile bloomed on his face. She was wearing a beautiful white sweater with a pair of black jeans and her regular combat boots. On the top of her head sat a knitted cream colored sock cap, making her outfit look even cozier. 

“Let’s go!” He smiled. 

“Oh shit,” she swore, “I forgot my bag. It’s upstairs, I’ll go get it. You can head out and start warming up the car.” 

Daniel chuckled and went out the front door. When the snow crushed under his feet, an idea formed in his head. He crouched down and rolled some snow into a ball.

When Daisy walked out of the house, she was caught off guard by a cold ball breaking against her arm. She gasped and whipped her head around to see her boyfriend snickering. “Daniel Sousa! You have no idea what you just started!” She leaned down and picked up a fist full of snow, hurling it at the side of his head. 

Daniel was prepared, though, ducking out of the way and chucking the already rolled up snowball in her direction. “You’re on, Quake!” 

Maybe they could be a little later.


End file.
